


The moon shall cry. Witching time

by SupernovaIndigo



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo Series - Richard A. Knaak
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Fantasy, Family Drama, Fantasy, Memories, Other, Past Character Death, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaIndigo/pseuds/SupernovaIndigo
Summary: Uldyssian and Rathma are sent in the future by Inarius , as a punishment for their sins and defiance.There they find out that a new era of chaos is unleashing over the old Sanctuary.





	1. Memories of the forgoten ones

**Author's Note:**

> That is a fanfiction that MAY CONTAIN : strong language, violence, blood and gore.
> 
> That idea came when I was bored in philosophy class. Our teacher is a nihilism fan, I do not find in educational or something useful. THAT IS MY OPINION GUYS.
> 
> I was inspired by @kenyizsu who's story uses the diablo characters and places but has it's own storyline. story's name is That first spark .
> 
> ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE .

Uldyssian was angry because he was going to the Worldstone with the one he hated the most...Rathma. The monster who kidnapped his little brother, twisted his mind in something new and disgusting. This reality made him fell sick and worthless. He was not there to help him fight this sinister ancient humanoid monster, who claimed he will help them in their quest for freedom. He watched the pale light that lightened the stone walls. Cold water torrents fell down to the stony walls, it was very cold into the Mount Areat. The air smelled like salt and ice, the darknes never was so frightening and cold before, for Uldyssian. In the cold mountain, the farmer could sense the smell of rotten flesh. It was disgusting and present anywhere like they were aurrounded by thousends of corpses. Uldyssian did not felt his legs anymore, from the cold and from the walking. He was walking slowly watching that monster who seemed very restless and stirred.

'Something is not right there.' He whispered to himself. Uldyssian could feel the tensoind pointing through the stone walls and pushing through his mind. "That is my father's place. We need to be carefull, this is the first and last chance we have to set things as they used to be in my youth." Uldyssian was paralysed. The abomination was reading into his mind it was more than he expected, he needed to get away from him, from here. "I am not your enemy Uldyssian ul Diomed. I do not wish to harm you." The tall man whispered in his calm tone and kept on going. In that moment his cloak started to move in the right but there was no wind. As time was passing, Rathma's steps grew quicker and quicker, he began to breath faster and faster. Uldyssian saw that wierd change in his behaviour but remained silent. He did not care if that monster died of a heart attack. Rathma was there before and this made him nervous, because he could hear the screams and cries of agony, fear and the battle. See their shadows crawling down from the celling, trying to catch him. But their hands were passing through him like he was a mere ilusion. This place was a monstrous battlefield, no one survived without scars and nightmares that would haunt them forever. It was so heart crushing for the ancient, to walk again into those damned stone corridors. There he lost many friends and people he cared about, but most important here he lost Sanctyary. This mountain was his worst nightmare that he kept avoided in the darkest and farthest corners of his mind. The stone floors were coverd in blood their blood soaked the montan giving it q new damned color that will stay with it forever. In a certain moment, the corridors got burned by the tourches from the walls, Rathma could feel the smell of burning flesh and hair, it sent shivers down his spine. That was an apocalyptic scene he wish he could forget, but he could not. The sound of swords crushing with each other, fighting for freedom and slavery were like burial bells, the human flesh beeing cut to peices, and the last screams that haunted him even now. The road suddenly became harder to walk and the air was inexistent , Rathma's hands and legs were shaking like when he was drunk. His heart pumped blood more quicly than usual, it's preasure was high like the blood could easely breake one of his veins and gush out. He had to stop and recover, that was what his mind was saying , but, his feelings were twisted and as long as he felt that way the resting was in vain. He realized the treat was gone, it was just an ilusion of his mind. His mind was playing tricks to him, summoning the twisted images of shadows falling down, screaming for mercy and a swift death. The ancient stroke his fists and inhaled the wet, cold salty air. He cleared his mind of a nu negative thaught or memory and courageously opened his green-blue eyes. There was just him and Uldyssian ul Diomed nothing more and nothing less. "Walk slowly, or I will lose you!" Uldyssian screamed from behind. From his tone he was angry and exhausted. Rathma did not blame him because he felt like that too. Suddenly Rathma observed something behind a stone. It was a bone, a bone from a hand. His panick returned again as he remembered who's bone was that. Uldyssian saw the monster sitting in his knees, he was searching for something behind the stones, maybe the weapon to kill him. The farmer took his dagger and slowly approached. He knew he could never trust this wierd man and now, he had to fight this mad monster born from his once beloved Lilya. Then, he was dumbfounded when he saw the hand bone that kept demon's attention. He stayed still trying to figure out what the ancient was doing. He saw some sadness and grief on Rathma's face, he watched how the necromancer took the bone in his palms, remove all material and dirt from it and he was shocked by that. Rathma kissed the bone and hold it tight to his heart then he just coverd it in a piece of black fabric and tued it up to his belt inwrought with finger bones. Uldyssian's brown eyes widened as he saw that wierd scene. The ancient keept for himself a golden ring with a white stone, wich the farmer could not identify. Rathma rised and kept going without watching after his companion. Rathma was restless again and all his long forgotten memories came true while he walked onto the corridors he heard some voices.

"If you wish to break free from this torment we need to...FIGHT 'TILL OUR LAST BREATHS. WE BETTER DIE IN BATTLE, THAN FROM THIS NEW, SHORT LIFE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR EXISTENCE AND POWER, TURN THE TIDE AGAINST OUR REAL ENEMY...THE ALL FATHER AND FIGHT WITH OUR REAL PARENTS. THE NEPHALEMS." Rathma was woke up from his memory by Uldyssian who beat up his shoulder. "What is wrong with you!? First you read in my mind and now you stop and stare at the darkness..." Rathma remainded silent and pointed at a light in the front. 

"Be carefull this place belongs to my father. And he'll not be happy if he finds us here." Uldyssian punched the ancancient in the face.

"Screw you, speak clearly demon! I am tired by your wierd behaviour. " Rathma took Uldyssian by his collar. Now, the farmer saw Rathma's white face, his eyes became bluish and his dark black hair was wet from sweat. 

"Follow me! There might by monsters and creatures." Rathma relesed Uldyssian and walked into the new chamber. From the celling descended some huge monstrous bats. Rathma drove his dagger cutting through monster's flesh. Some bones rised from the ground impaling one bat into it's torso. Uldyssian tried to summon an ice bolt but he failed. Angry he tried again and again. A bat was nearly to cut his hand off, but Rathma drew out blood from the creature killing it. It's skin broke and the blood burst out of the wounds, levitating in the air to the necromancer. The bat screamed from agony and spined around the room. It was in vain, because every movement made it weaker and weaker and caused too much pain. The necromancer drew out all blood leaving onley dry skin and pale flesh remainded in that place.

"Uldyssian ul Diomed, think of ice as something from the exterior, not from your inside, something that is in your command, and bounded to your essence. " Screamed Lilith's son. In that moment something pierced his right arm. It was a bat, he cut it's neck with his knife, blood splashed to his hands and face it was terribly cold. Quicly he cleared his face and watched around him. He saw only three bats flying around Lilith's son. 

The farmer tried again and closed his heavy eyes. He closed his eyes and imagined an ice bolt. When he opened his eyes, a small ice bolt was levitating in front of him. Uldyssian sent it into one bat's head, but it stuck into monster's right wing. With a quick turn, Rathma cut the bat's head off with his scythe. He tried it again but, with a fire ball what was sent right at the target. This time, the bat burned and started to fly frenetically in the room, Uldyssian brought it to a pile of corpses. His plan was to hit the bat with bits of ice to kill the ralemaining bat, but the ancient had another plans. He took Uldyssian far from the corpse pile, he rised some sharp bone fragments what impaled the burning bat.

"I...I did as you said and it...it worked." The farmed said thankfully to his dark companion who nodded. "This not time to waste. Let's go into Worldstone's chamber." They've made to the Worldstone's chamber. Uldyssian watched the artefact in all it's glory and beauty. It was a huge red crystal what was levitating into the darkness and had it's own red like blood color what radiated in all chamber. The artefact radiated like a sun, it's glowing sucked on their magic leaving them numb. The stone bridge was constructed to reach the stone and make it visible from close. Uldyssian's legs were numb and he was ready to fell down but Rathma caught his hand. Grumpy Uldyssian rised by himself taking some steps far from Rathma. 

"IS THAT YOU...LINARIAN?" Rathma frowned at his birth name. He turned around just to see his father. His appearance was changed. The blonde shoulder length hair, the sky blue eyes looked like the ocean in a sunny day. That porcelain pale skin was so perfect, no wrinkles, no sun marks. He was shorter than his son and looked like an 18 years old young man.

Inarius looked handsome and easely he could make every woman, despite her age, fell for him. Unfortunate, behind this beautiful body and appearance, lies an egotistical and maniacal mad man, who is ready to cross everyone, at any time, for chasing his goal. Love and family, were just meaningless words for the handsome prophet. Uldyssian felt the need to knee in front of the angel, to sing him praises and thank him for his existence. The angel looked so perfect that the farmer felt bad for his actions. He felt sorry for trying to turn the tide in his favor. He felt horrible for trying to give back the powers to humans. Then, a smell of corpse came in the air. He had no idea from where it came. This foul smell, remembered him by all the agony and suffering his family was enduring during the Great Plague. He heard their crying, felt a cold shiver through his spine that made him fell a heart ache. That heart ache he prayed to never fell again, this was so painfull and destructive. His heart was ready to break his ribs, it's quick pumping made the farmer sweat and feel tired. He was overwhelmed by all this sudden impact with that torrent of suffering and agony. All this pressure made him numb and weak. He remembered his father's lifeless face, his hard breathing and his crying and murmurs about nonsense things. Even if his father was a strong and powerfull man, he was easely put down by the sickness. Seeing his son's reaction, Inarius started to grin in taunt.

"My astray son, it is a wonder that you left your rock and started to walk the earth, again. Who had thought that the first born will frame his death and hide behind rocks. WHAT ON THE EARTH ARE YOU SEARCHING HERE? IN MY DOMAIN. THIS IS MY WORLD LINARIAN! MY WORLD!" Inarius started to scream and his figure became more taunting. "Forgive me for my reacion, you are unpredictable. If I'll not know you, I'll say you've came to take over my world. Like you did two thousand years ago. Do you remember? Do you remember the slaughter and the death from this place, the smell of blood and the screams? Have you forgotten your fault? " Inarius started to transform back into the angel Rathma knew and feard. From his back started to rise two tentacle like wings made of fire. His hair became silver white and his face started to deform to a bottomless darkness. His body became stronger and more warrior like.

"I will bare the weight of their death on my shoulders until my very end." Rathma responded calm trying to hide his own fear of the past. 

"She was right when she said..." Inarius's body twisted and turned into a new one. A more humanoid one, but this time it looked like a woman. Tall and thin, dressed simple, in a long dress and a shirt. She was very beautifull with pink lips and big black eyes. Her pale skin had a bit of pink in her cheeks. Her face was rounded and small, she had long black hair what fell on her small shoulders like a cascade. Her face was lightened by a bitter smile that broke Rathma's calm state of being. Uldyssian was amazed by her beauty and innocent apparence. Seeing her, made him wish to keep her safe and give her all she needed. He was not wishing her as his woman, he wished her more like a life companion. He observed her big hips and thin waist, her long fingers and her long arms. The farmer never saw a woman so breath taking. He thought she was innocent and powerless, then he saw the sword on her back, her figure was quite mystical and misterios even when she looked so average. The power from her eyes made Uldyssian tldoubt her innocent nature. She was not a prize she was more like a pair for the male, deceiving, strong and innocent-, Uldyssian had no idea what she'll do. Her body was thin but, the look from her eyes belonged to a brave warrior who was ready to sacrifice everything for his duty. 

"Linarian could you, please, stop crossing Inarius. It endangers me and the three of you children." She screamed crying, her voice broke at some point. She coverd her face with her palms and cryed loudly. 

"You create me no weakness, just disgust and repugnance." Rathma inhaled some air then fixed his eyes into hers. "Inarius stop stirring the dead!" Rathma's voice was calm with a touch of exhaustion in it. Inarius twisted again at his formal shape and started to laugh frenetically. Uldyssian was moved by this trick and by angel's sick game. This beautiful woman he saw was just an illusion, her sweet smoothing voice just a trick. The farmer was offended by this sick way of manipulation. 

"YOU FEEL GUILTY? YOU ARE GUILTY ! IF YOU REMAINED AT YOUR PLACE EVERYONE WOULD BE ALIVE AND HAPPY ! YOU ARE A BADLUCK BRINGER! THE POOR WOMAN AND HER CHILDREN, FORCED TO STAY WITH A STUBBORN, MINDLESS FATHER." Inarius crossed his arms at his chest, very proud by his argument. Rathma's eyes were full of sorrow and tears, but he did not gave up to the pain.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF!? WE ARE NOT PUPPETS, WE NEED TO BREAK FREE AND LIVE FOR OWRSELFS. NOT HAVE A COMANDING, SO CALLED, FATHER, TO DECIDE EACH OF OUR ACTIONS." Rathma shouted louder than he expected. 

"Well then. LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSSON TO NEVER CROSS YOUR FATHER. UNGRATEFUL SON, WORTHY OF NOTHING." In the next moment, a stone flew in angel's direction but, it just passed through him and hit Rathma in his stomach. Inarius turned around to face the mortal. The farmer did not felt bad for his action, he was proud he could break free from angel's charm and made him angry. Maybe now, he'll see the deceiving his order is spreading help humanity with nothing, just brings sorrow and false hopes. Uldyssian felt himself rised from the ground and fleeing into the air. The cold snow entered into his eyes leaving him blind for the moment. He was a bit surprised then, calmed down when he realized Rathma caried him in his back.

"You attack Inarius with illusions and tricks and I ambush him." The nephalem said disturbed. Uldyssian cleared his face and started to conjur a shield what could defend him from the snow storm. A huge bone wall rised from the ground and blocked the storm. From behind the wall Uldyssian projected some fireballs in angel's direction. Inarius started to laugh and created some tornados what twisted the farmer and his son into the room. Dazzed, Rathma teleported him and Uldyssian to a safe spot. The nephalem fell into his knees holding his head into his palms.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFET ME!" The angel screamed and broke the bridge what connected the Worldstone with the rest of the chamber, the explosion of stone and dust almost left the farmer deaf. Uldyssian watched the dust and stone pieces flying through the chamber, he quickly created his shield. Through stone pieces and dust the farmer saw a light shining silhouette, it was the angel. He stopped at a meter in front of them and bowled a skull to Rathma. 

Dazzed, the ancient tryed to catch the skull. Uldyssian estimated it was very very old, it was brown and still had some hair attached to the back of the head. The ancient put the skull in his cape, he looked like he was trying to protect it from the stone.

Then, the farmer felt caged by a magical sphere, he tryed to fight back but he didn't succeed. He was now the lenght of a pea and fainted from the lack of air. Rathma realized he had claustrophobia, he tryed to teleport outside the cage but it grew tinny around him, his mind got lost and he fainted. Inarius watched the both of them disappearing into the oblivion, while he walked away from the Worldstone.


	2. Only bones remain

Linarian woke up in the middle of the night.

He was broke from his dreams by a baby crying.

Quickly, he rushed to the crib and took the small human into his arms. He was shocked by the warmth of his body.

He watched child's face it was red and disturbed, something was bothering the small baby. Rathma watched around there was nothing, no spirit, no poltergeist, not another beeing.

Just them in the silence of the night.

The father started to swing his arms, hoping the child would calm down, he could not fathom why the baby would start crying if nothing was present here, and his mother fed him a hour ago. Rathma started to walk into the room, quick not to disturb the baby with the sudden moving and swing his arms watching the baby who started to calm. He watched the peaceful innocent face of his son, the father smiled and put the child close to his heart. 

Rathma woke up with a cold bitter shiver into his bones. The sound of baby's crying grew dim and dim untill he could not hear it. The rain washed off his tears that started to fall from his eyes. He thought, he had not teara left to mourn his lost family. But once again his emotion struck again breaking him into many pices, leaving behind nothing, just an empty shell.

The necromancer thaught it was over, he knew all this mourning will bring back just pain and sufferinsuffering not his family.

He knew it and he was up trying to calm himself down, but his heart turned into a wild beast what was breaking his ribs.

In the mud, Rathma saw the bones he protected and shearched for so much time. With shaking hands he took them, feeling nothing more than an old, weak essence into them.

"I do what I am supposed to do in that situation. It's better for anybody. " He murmured to himself and searced with his look a place where he could leave this painfull memories behaing.

The rain manages to wake the dazzed farmer up. With his heavy head and eyes he watch in front of him and all his surrounding. He was laying on the wet soil, his clothes beeing soaked with dirt.

He had a small shock when he realized Rathma was no where to be seen.

The farmer rised from the ground, trying to stanga his ground but he failed like a heavy stone into the water.

He rised into his knees holding his head, the farmer was surrounded by landscape.

The rain was calm and cold, he could stay into his misery all day long but, he realized he'll catch a cold if he don't moveven away. He inhaled the cold wet air and closed his eyes. The headache get dim and he felt better. The farmer remainded like this and inhaled more times, trying to clear his mind and to throw away the pain.

Uldyssian was moved by a voice someone was singing a lullaby near him, it was a male not a female and he tryed to hear what he was saying, but the singer sang in anew unknown language.

His voice was beautiful and full of sorrow, it remainded him of his mother who sang to him and his brothers and sister ballads and slow songs to sleep.

He raised and silent as the wind, walking in the direction where he heard the song coming.

The farmer saw Rathma. He was digging a hole and sang. He saw the bones, that the ancient tried to protect with all his might. The farmer realized he buries the bones of someone dear to him. Fascinated by his chanting, he kept watching the scene. Rathma drew something on the bones with his dagger, some symbols. Then he put the bones in the hole and covered it with dirt. Uldyssian could swear his hand were shaking. Rathma drew something on the ground and kept a moment of lamentation, where only the rain was making sound.

Uldyssian heard the bushes moving, he ignored it thinking it's because of rain.

A long moaning cut the cemetery like silence. From the bushes came out a corpse body withou legs, just torso.

The farmer took his dagger and slowly approached the corpse. It's teeth were sharp and long, like wolf fangs. From creature's mouth came out a long, thin, pink tongue.

The skin was grey with violet dots on the back. The cold rain drops washed aaway all the mud that covered this foul beast. The farmer realized that the creature had no eyes, but he watched carefully and he saw them descending in the head of the monster. It was a picture he never wanted to see again.

The risen dead crawled on it's hands, nails like claws sink on the mud and rised again at the surface. The farmer conjured an ice bold and sent in into monster's head. With a sharp death moun, that cut the silence it fell in the mud. The farmer threw a fire ball at the creature but, it was extinguished by the rain.

Some cracks started to appear all over the body of the beast, Uldyssian took some steps back. The body started to swell and in a fraction of a second, exploded, leaving behind just rotten flesh and sharp bones. When he watched over his shoulder he saw Rathma, his emotionless face drove him to madness. He exploded a corpse without remorse, he did not cared about who was that man.

Maybe, he was a man, corrupted by some like him and twisted into becoming a foul beast and hunt down innocent villigers. Maybe he had a family who missed him and wished to bury him properly.

"What the hell have you done?!" Uldyssian growned watching in horror the remains of the corpse.

"I have assured that nobody would try to torment again this body." Rathma answered in his deep calm voice that irritated the farmer.

"No! You have destroyed the body and now he could not have a proper bury because it's a piece of flesh and a pile of bones!" The farmer screamed. He walk toward Rathma, he stood up on the toop of his feet, making eye contact with the ancient. There was nothing, no guilt, no shame, no mercy, nothing. He was as empty as a cracked shell.

"You are disgusting! He may have had a family, maybe they miss him and want to offer him a last by burying him." Uldyssian said with emotion and sadness into his voice, he felt so bad. He moved some steps back, watching the tall man. He realized his clothes were not soaked by the rain, he had a shield around himself.

"He was long dead. Maybe years before we came into this era." Rathma declared wathing into Uldyssian's eyes. FarmFarmer's eyes grew bigger, he opened his mouth, the shock of this new discovery made him lose all his faith in the world. He let his palms open, his daggar falling into the mud.

"Son of Diomede?" Uldyssian heard Rathma calling his name, the farmer took a deep breath removing Rathma's hand of his shoulder.

"What is rising the dead from their grave? Why? Why are we in this time?" Uldyssian was paralysed by the sudden realization of this he just had to sit down in the mud to gather his thaughts and calm.

Panick ran through his veins making the process of breathing impossible. His heart started to work on it's own, beating with rush and pomping adrenaline and fear tgrough his beeing. The air became warm and he could no longer feel fine into his own skin, he wished to make his soul floating away leaving his body behing. Uldyssian started to hit his head and body, trying to wake himself up from this illusion, this dream. "IT'S JUST A FUCKING DREAM! IT...IT...IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! CAN'T IT BE?! NO IT CAN'T." The farmer rised and started to walk aroung holding his head in his palms ready to cry of frustration. A sudden feeling of anger caught him from his head.

The monster was guilty for all of this. He alone conjured up this illusion and took him away of his brother and friends. "YOU MURDERING MONSTER! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND MY BROTHER!" The farmer screamed and started to run towards Rathma. The ancient didn't seemed surprised by his reaction. The farmer took his dagger and pointed it to the ancient. He started to be more and more close to him, his blood started to boil as he approached the ancient, he raised it and drove his hand to Rathma's heart.

"Uncle Deckard, the dinner is ready! " A young woman voice called in a soft tone. The table was full of papers, old books and tomes, the whole room looked like a disaster. Like a tornado came and littered everything in it's way.

The woman took the books and placed them on the floor beside another pile of books. She then gathered all the papers and arranges then, placing all of them in a big book.

Leah placed a white burning candle on the table making a bit more light.

"Uncle come and eat! It will became cold." She called in a harder tone and placed some bread and a plate with potato fricassee. She waited a minute and rushed into the other room to check on her old uncle.

She saw the old man sleeping on the table.

He probably fell asleep during his research and study about the misteries of the incredible world. Leah grabbed a blanket and placed it on her uncle's back.

She put her hand on hir forehead to check if he is heaving a fever, he was fine.

Leah let out a sigh walking in front of the window, she wished she could go out and see the world and all it's misteries. Like in the old days, when she was a child traveling from place to place with her uncle.

She watched the pinky clouds and the orange tent of the sky, it was so beautiful the sky had a new tent in every evening and morning.

The sky was full of color, rarker and lighter or pastel it was like the human world, holding together a bunch of people, everyone was different, no one was like the other one. Similar yes, but exactly the same, never.

Beatings in the iron broke the usual sound of noise, it was Headrig. He worked on some spades, watchig him Leah realized he was happy even if he was doing smaller work.

Leah saw her reflection in the window, her white rounded face looked cute and innocent. She was sad and disturbed by the events that broke off the silence of this little village, Bron's daughter, the bar keeper disappeared. It was a tiding that broke everyones heart in this village. She was a good and caring girl, Leah loved to spend time with her talking about the world and dreaming about opening an inn or taking old's Born inn.

She grew up without her mother, like Leah did. Anne was happy to have her father aroud who cared about her, but, inside she felt the miss of her mother. When Leah heard about her dissappearing she cryed all night long, and searched for her two days never resting, but everything was in vain. Deckard Cain's niece teared a little bit, she felt the miss of her friend and she felt that something bad had happened to Anne.

Headrig finished his work entering the little house he and his wife owned. It was small but he was happy he had a place he owned, where he could spend time. Leah was amazed by their love, he and Mira moved to New Tristram eith nothing more than Headrig's hammers and their clothing.

The young woman was amazed by their sinple life, the fact that they were proud living a simple life at the saving mode made her appreciate them.

The inn was silent, Bron was sweeping the floor and cleanig the tables. But a sound of steps in the hall made him stop, the innkeeper left his work and went to check the hall. No one was there.

"Dang! Am I going mad?" He asked himself and started to clean a table, a sweet smell of rose was spreading through the room. He knew very well who loved that smell, and he wiwished he's never smell that parfume ever again.

Bron, hit the table with his fists, throwing away a chair.

His daughter loved roses, when she was a kid she alway brought home huge buckets of roses and placed them in a pail.

He wished to broke the hair from his head in frustration and anger but he was bold. He heard some steps up stairs, but he knew it was just his mind.

He wiped away some tears from his face, it was alredy too much, his wife ran away and now his daughter disappeared without leaving a note.

He searched in every house of this village, hoping she ran with a boy. But nothing. He searched in the fields and farms, nothing.

It was like the dirt ate her.

The man took a cup of wine and started to drown his pain and suffering and guilt in alcohol. For now it was the only way to forgot the pain caused by this hit givgiven to him by the fate.

Bron rised the chair and opened the inn hoping that a night of gossip and talking will take him of off this mess he was in.

The door opened and Headrig entered the inn. The blacksmith was a big man, his body was chunky. His bears was short like his hair. His clothes were soaked in sweat and dirt, it made him look like a barbarian.

The innkeeper wondered if he could beat a man only by giving him a fist in his face.

"Bron, can you give this spades to the mayor? He insisted he needs them this night, so I hurried and finished them today. But I can't find him anywhere. " The blacksmith asked in his Caldeum accent, his voice was loud and very powerfull.

"Sure. Sure." He said pointing him to put them on the bar. "Mad old man. Hell knows what he is going to bury." He murmured while he took the spades and placed them under the bar.

"Right friend. He seemed a bit troubled."

"Maybe he is burying his wealth." The poet of the village answered in his always haply and arrogant voice. "He'll better take his money with him in his grave than leavig them for his family." He continued while put out some money from his poket. "A glass of whine sir." He ordered and sat near Headrig. "How is your forging working Headrig? " He asked and sat near him. 

"It's good." Headrig responded dull. The blacksmith was busy with studying the face and behaviour of the innkeeper. From the moment when his daughter disappeared he was changed forever. 

Poor man! He is living without purpose now. Headrig said to himself. 

"Good, good. by the way. I won some money from my art. " He gladly added and drink from his cup. 

"Bravo!" Bron said bored and put some beer in a bottle. 

"But who is reading you books? I don't think men are willing to read poetry." Headrig murmured very interested in the subject. 

"On the contrary, my friend." He raised from his chair and started to watch the blacksmith like he was a fool boy who was now discovering the world. "I write poetry about war and history. And some drama of course comedy and some tragedy. Right now I am writeing a poem about the falling of king Leoric. I want to show the tragedy of a tiran who is ruling a kingdom and the effects of his reign of terror." 

"Lad, why are you sitting and acting like you are imposing new rules?" A man asked very amused by poet's action.

"He is heaving an imaginary spech." Headrig said bursting into a hard laughing. Bron and the poet were the only ones who did not laughed. 

"Laugh, laugh! I'm gonna see you biting your tongues when you will read my art and understand nothing, because you don't understand the art." The poet responded frustrated and drink from his cup to avoid it. 

"Are you calling us fools!?" Headrig asked watching into boy's eyes. 

"No. I just say you don't know how to appreciate the true art. In fact you've said you..." 

"Enough of it! No one fights in my bar! Understood? " Bron yelled irritated and all the voices from the inn were silent. No one talked for a bit of time, the inn beeing placed in a cold silence. 

The silence was broke by the door what was slammed, the mayer entered in the room. He was disturbed and looked like someone was watching him. The mayor was a short man with black hair in the sides of his head. The middle of it was bold and shiny. His eyes were big and swollen, his skin was brown like his small eyes. 

The man looked like he was facing one of his greatest fears, sweaty and uneasy. He came with trembling legs and asked whispered the blacksmith if he had the spades. 

"Right there sir mayor. New and shiny." Bron said and gave the spades to the man. 

"Thank you! I...I have no money right now." The mayor said in disgust and made his way out of the inn. "But here." He yelled and turned back. "Take this coins. I'll give you the rest when I'll have them." He said quickly, like he repeated this words from his home to the inn. The mayor didn't waited for his response and got out. 

"What the hell is wrong with the people today!?" The poet said and drink the last drops of wine.  
"You, poet, take care of the bar when I am late!" Bron said in a rush and got out throgh the back door.  
The poet sit behind thebar watching with a superior air eberyone who was in the room. The big tables from the sides of the room started to fill with poeple, in the center of the room were placed four small tables with ffour chairs each.  
"Headrig, I thin Bron's daughter ran away with a boy." Instead of an approving, the boy met the angry look of the tired blacksmith. "I mean to say, every young beautiful girl do the same."  
"But not Anne she was different. Clever and kind not dumb and arrogant. You've ruined my day lad. Now give my a cup of beer! "  
"Yes. Yes. Yes..." The poet moved slowly and a bit anxious he took the beer from a barrel and cast it down into a mug. The beer foam fell from the mug, slowly touching the bar. The mug was full of beer and the foam trickled on the sides of the cup, making it look disgusting.  
"Do you expect me to drink from that stinky mug?" Headrig asked rhetorical. " Lad, cut the foam with a knife and clean the mug." Hardly the boy managed to clean the mug but when he cut the foam with a knife with his jerky movements he got a quarter of the beer out of the mug, but the mug was clean. Headrig keept all the coments for himself and took the mug. Frutrated the boy cleaned the bar with Bron's towel


	3. Misery and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone realizes they're not so strong as they think.

"Uldyssian, will mama and dad be healthy again?" Little Mendeln asked with tears in his shiny black eyes. The big son of Diomede was struck by pain and hopelessness. He wished he could scream, cry, ask the gods for redemption, set the things right in some way.

But he was just a simple farmer, an evanescent human beeing who will be consumed by life and pain, living in misery while the great of the priests and religious clerics will drown in wealth, gold. Sing about how good and pure are their souls, indoctrinating the fools and the weak hearted who will be able to kill in the name of gods.

The realization was a curse and a salvation, he came to the point when his heavy eyes, by tears, were fully opened and he could see through glory and empty words.

For Uldyssian the believing in a religion was like drowning in some cold and dark waters, what bring you to nothing but blindness.

"I hope so." He said with disappointment in his heavy voice, lowering his look. Uldyssian was struck by this painfull reality that surrounded him, it's intensity stabbed him in the heart, poisoning his mind with wicked thoughts, making him a vesel of hate.

Suddenly, he was woken up from his thaughts by his mother who was drowning with her own blood. Mendeln started to cry in helplessness, the farmer rushed to her and gently stroke her back while she was vomiting blood with some parts of her bodies-the farmer suspected. When she was finished, Uldyssian took the blanket that covered her body and placed another new to replace it.

When he returned into the room, he realized the air was pounderous, stinky and putrid.

A rat crossed his path and svoided in one of it's holes from the wall. He heard Mendeln crying and he saw his mother staying motionless in the bed. She had her eyes opened, directed to the window, she seemed freed.

Uldyssian could not resist the pain, hundreds of feelings of a huge amount of intensity and power struck his very beeing. Now he acted from his instinct, he ran outside and started to run like a mad man. He screamed about his mother who was dead, deep inside his disturbes soul, he wished somebody will come and put a calming hand on his shoulder, embrace him and tell him everything will be all right. But no one did.

He stood in the middle of a yellow landscape, touched by the sickness of autumn. He watched over the glassy, cold sky and screamed "My mother died, somebody help me!" Misery and helplessness were the only feelings the son of farmer felt from their parents deaths. It was a huge stab in the back given to him by the cruel fate.

He lived in a world were the gods were made just to make someone rich and someone poor.

The gods were not real! He repetitive said to himself.

If they was they would have miraculously healed his family, and all people who were in pain and agony, like in every story that is shared with a malevolent grin of a face by the clerics of the religions from the world.

The gods were created just to keep humans poor and fool, just to give false hopes in a world of pain were the winners are those who destroy without remorse.

Uldyssian realized he was pulled out from the underwater, he coughed and turned on a side.

In that moment, two palms pushed on his chest making him cough harder until he eliminated all the water from his lungs.

He was dazed and when he looked at his saviour he saw no one else than Rathma. The farmer was to tired to be angey and just sit there analizing ancient's expressions.

The man was shocked and worried, for him or for hinself. Uldyssian saw that Rathma had no wounds and realized that the monster just teleported when he approached him and let the farmer fell into the river. But, why did Rathma saved him? That was the question that struck Uldyssian's mind.

"Because, even if you are a pain in the head, you are a person and everybody makes mistakes and misunderstand. I made many more in my youth, And I learned from them." The ancient answered with a touch of parental emotion in his voice. He rised and left Uldyssian alone, but the edyern felt the cold and motionless eyes of Rathma on him, from far away. He gained his power and rised up from the ground watching around him.

It was a very vast plain without nothing more than a tree scattered here and there. The landscape was miserable full of digs and holes, a very pale green grass covered the plain, it nearly looked like the grass was sick.

Some bloody corpses were scattered around the plain, giving it an odious aspect.

It was like they have fallen into a horror version of their world, but unlike Uldyssian, Rathma showed no fear or astonishment of this. He looked resigned.

Uldyssian saw Rathma's unsettled figure watching the river, but he left him alone and his mind concentrated at how he could go back home.

"There is life in that direction." The ancient showed into the north something was shining into his eyes. It was no light, it was hope. Uldyssian was astonished by this and without thinking or doubting, he followed Lilith's son.

They walked half of the day without stopping, Rathma insistent to get in there immediately because something was wrong. Uldyssian doubted this but with fear followed the bizarre necromancer. The rain stopped, a pale sun showed himself from behind the dark clouds, what acted like a blanket. The voice of the wind whispered words of death and screams into Uldyssian's ears.

Rathma seemed fine with it, like he was used to such surroundings. It almost looked like he was belonging to this destructive landscape where only the powerful and the cunning are survivors.

6

"BRON! BRON! BRON!" Captain Romford entered into the inn like a tornado. He was very disturbed, the man looked like he was facind the greatest nightmare in his life at that moment.

"What is it lad?" The blacksmith asked very curious. He rised from his chair and ended his beer to the panicked man. The captainlooked like a disaster his clothes were soaked with dirt and blood, his face was red and swollen.

"I...I need to... to talk to Bron." He said gaspind while the people from the inn started to gossip and invent some reasons. "I...I... Well I found...a piece of...of Anne's sleeve in...in an...an old...oak." The man said in a rush while he crashed on a chair. The poet took some water from the scared captain. He was really sorry about the beautiful Anne. She was a ray of light in his artists life, he wrote some poems about her but kept her name secret. He also named her in his poems 'moon' , 'light' , 'flower'. This girl was one of the most beautiful ones from the village.

"Hey! Get out of here! You won't steal as long as I am here!" The dazed poet screamed towards a traveler who was trying to steal some beer.

"Why won't I?" He said with a grin and drove out his crossbow. His mustache was very Kingsport like, in that city a big variety of young men had mustaches to make them look more attractive to women. Now, the facial hair was a sign of masculinity and power in the eyes of many women, it represented a sign of a burning romantic man who was a demon in bed.

His green eyes shone in the pale torch light, he looked very serious and that scared the poet. He was very afraid by thia situation he wasn't very good at fighting because he spent a lot of his life studying and writing, not beating. A very deaf sound violently, broke the poet from his thaughts. The thief fired an arrow in his direction, the shock of being killed by an arrow almost made the poet faint.

Then with bravery the captain drove out his sword and walked towards the thief. He was not afraid like the dreamy moron was, he wished to make this right, to make Captain Dolton proud by him. He swing the weapon in scoundrel's direction just to scare him. The thief jumped like a cat in the other direction, on the bar. The other men from the inn jumped in Captain's help breaking a table and some glasses.

From their strong muscular bodies they were barbarians. The dreaded warriors from the north, who guarded the sacret mount Areat from generation to generation. They were the children of Bul-Kathos the mighty nephalem who is even now feared and worshiped.

An old barbarian screamed and threw an axe in outsider's direction who worked as a distraction. The blacksmith grabed Lindon's leg pushing him on the floor.

"In the name of Tristram you're arrested! " Captain Romford shouted while he was taking the crossbow from the thief.

The inn was a mess, it looked like there was a tornado or something similar.

"Please take him outside. " Romford suggested while he gestured tiwards the poet. Headrig took him by the arm and dragged him outside the inn leaving him near the building.

The young man fell over the bar, sweaty and trembling it was his first near death experience and he hoped it will be the last. Some men screamed into the bar, the sounds of a breaking glass was heart then some loud cracking noises.

"In the name of Tristram you're arrested! " Captain Romford shouted and the agitation stopped. The poet felt himself rised from his misery and helt on the arms out of the inn. He closed his eyes for avoiding the shame, the amusement present in every men's eyes from here. He embarrassed himself in front if the whole town and some people from outside, what could be most bad than it. His anger was conducted at himself from the mementos when the consciences came to him. As he was left outside the inn, near a ditch he crawled into there and remainded here untill he could face the shame that fell over his shoulders. 

"Be a man and face all the mess you're in right now!" The autoritar voice of Headrig come from behind him. He was now alone in all this time, that made the situation even worse for the young man.   
"But, I don't know how." The frustration grow in poet's voice as he spoke. He continued to crawl untill he was in the middle of the ditch. "I am a fucking mess." He murmured as he covered himself in dirt. Headrig rose from the piece of wood that served him as a chair, in silence he watched the miserable poet.   
"Fool boy!"


	4. The stray God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I had the bit of inspiration to write the next chapter.

Rathma and Uldyssian walked in silence. Only, the screaming of the wind made itself heard through the large landscape.

The nephalem heard Uldyssian's clutching teeth, he knew Uldyssian was cold but, he wasn't going to give him his cloak, because he wanted him to become stronger. He wanted Uldyssian to become a mature man, not an arrogant being like his father. Who expect everything form anyone because he's special.

Uldyssian started to think abour Lilith and her relationship with the angel and his mind fled to her son. As time went by, Uldyssian started to wonder how in the hells, would Lilith be a good mother and a caring one.

"I don't know, how I managed to get through here. With my irresponsible parents, I learned how to take care of myself and be a stronger person." Rathma responded with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Every time my father told my mother to do something, she was really angry and she always did things with hate. I understand that because, my father is so annoying and he is a very nauseous person. He is very selective and very cruel towards the one who is not reaching his expectations." Rathma continued. And in that moment Uldyssian realized Rathma was not talking to him, the ancient was just confessing. "I remember when I was a little kid, after a long day playing with other kids I caught a cold. Inarius ordered Lilith to take care of me, she was annoyed by his tone. Judging the situation from the adult point of view. I tend to be on her side, because she had no idea how to care for a sick child.

I blame her for making a child when she was not mentally prepared and always, always did stupid things that injured me.

I remember she aasked me how I was feeling and I answered cold, she put an animal fur over me and fed me with oleander soup and tea.

Near our house some wild flower grew like oleander, cornflowers, wild roses, and other wild flowers.

Oleander is a poisonous flower with small pink or red flowers. It is often deadly.

When Inarius saw me with convulsions, high fever and poisoned he went mad.

In that time he liked me and not considered me a threat or a disgraceful son.

They got in a huge fight and Lilith started to cry and mourn screaming at the top of her lungs.

I do what I can. It's not my fault for being raised by demons and tortured in unimaginable ways!

Inarius felt sorry and started to console her. I know only that I fainted and woke up weeks later. If you ask me, how I survived I'll tell it was just luck. " Rathma finished his memory and he watched at the sky.

"I never knew about her past." Uldyssian said almost to himself. When he heard that she was tortured by her demonic parents he felt a bit sorry about her fate and started to pity the demoness.

"Lilith is like she is, a being without compuction, because she never left behind the abuse and hate from her past. My mother just took the hate and pain from her past and mirrored them at her offsprings. She thaught she's different from Mephisto, but she's the same. " Uldyssian did not understood his companion point but he didn't bothered to ask for more because this subject made him feel sick and disgusted. When the farmer watched at Rathma he saw a small grin of his face, maybe he was evaluating some beautiful memories.

As time went by and the day turned into evening, a small town rides in front of them. It was shabby, poorly, miserable and humble.

The boys who guarded it were almost asleep. One of them woke up and screamed. Uldyssian thaught it was because he saw two armed stragers but, from the ground rose some gruesome dead bodies who started to attack the village guards. Uldyssian ran in their direction and cast a fire rain that melted the bodies to ashes and rotten flesh.

Rathma was caught guard off by his action and was very surprised that the young nephalem acted so fast.

"We are just travellers and we need a safe place to sleep. " Rathma said to the guard who was staring at them.

He just threw his sword into the ground and watched the both of them.

"A wizard and a necromancer. That's certainly odd!" He laughed and opened the gates of the town. "You'll find nothing more than poverty and hunger behind the walls of our cursed town. " He said spitting a corpse.

"We are used to it." The farmer said and walked inside the town followed by Rathma. But, the guard stopped hmthem by standing in front of them. "Where are you from? Your accent don't sound from here." He asked Rathma who looked into his eyes and said soft his voice beeing caried by the cold wind. " Northen Kehjistan." Rathma didn't lied. He actually was from the northen part of Kehjistan, his father even rised a temple in the moment when his son was born and gave it to him. Even some low rangue nephalem servants and even his own little piece of earth on Sanctuary, like his own land.

Rathma was born and rised there but, later in his life, he moved to the western part of the continent in the jungles and helped Kalan to rise the priesthood.

The naphalem always said that Inarius did this to him just to show to the other angels and demons alongside them, that his son has a privilege to the other nephalems.

He did so just to impress the others.

Rathma didn't missed his royalty days because he felt so many preasure in that time and he was burden by the many lifes who lied under his comand, but his consort managed to help him rule right and not fell into the tenptation of arrogance and cruelty. He was grateful to her even now for all her help and companionship.

They walked into the town and it looked like everyone was sleeping or hid away in the house from that apocalyptic nightmare. But, a loud sound of screaming broke the nice, soft silence and it came from a huge building what, Uldyssian suspected it was the inn.

First a man got out caring a boy and placed him near a ditch then, a big party got out holding another man and they were comanded by their leader. A tall man dressed in farmer clothing and leather armor he looked like he has the authority towards this hand of people.

The people started to scream and agitate, that got out the other persons who were sleeping or staying inside their houses.

Soon the whole center of this little town was full of women, men, children and elders. The two travelers walked in their direction to see what's going on. It was too serious to be a drunken fight, maybe it was a crime.

"BRON! BRON!" That was the only word what could be understood.

When they saw Rathma they were speechless, the crowd lost it's voice and left just a tense silence. A woman fainted soon the more people kneeled in front of the stray god.

An old man dressed in old grey robes who was accompanied by a beautiful woman with short ginger hair hardly knelt in front of Rathma. The woman was shoked but she just let her head down.

Rathma knelt in front of the crowd, but he did it more solemn than they did, he leaned so much that his head and palms touched the splashy streets of the New Tristram.

"I don't deserve such praises. " Rathma said and rised from the ground and immediately the crowd did the same.

"You...You are the first nephalem ever born on this earth. You are the son of angel and demon..."

"Please uncle not more of your stories, you scare this man."

"Leah. You ahould not speak so easy about the fisrt human on this world!" Deckard rebuked Leah as he rose from the ground.

Leah started to analize the man from head to toe and she admitted to herself. She expected that the nephalem would look more sophisticated. But he looked like an average man in his late thirties or forty. In the moment when she saw his pale skin and his handome construction she remainded amazed, it looked like he was made by an artist not by parents.

The crowd started to gossip and inform the others about the newcomer who was Rathma, the feared god of life and death. When Rathma pierced his cold look at them they shut up. No one ever said a word to him.

When Leah looked into his eyes she saw great age, whisdom and pain. She wasn't sure if she beleived this story with the god who's walking the earth.

Rathma started to examine Leah, she was young, beautiful and a very nice girl in Rathma's opinion. But when he looked deeper he felt the stench of an odd darkness something older than him. He felt traces of dark magic and demonic influence.

On the other hand, Uldyssian admired her short curver body and her beautiful face.

The scream of a citizen broke the scene and turned the attention to them. A bald man hold his head in his hands and started to walk frenetically back and forth.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked the captain.

"Is this the sleeve of her dress?" He asked while he showed him a dirty, bloody white sleeve. It looked like it was forcefully broken from the other parte of the dress. The barman started to thing kf the worst.

"Leah! Come here a bit!" He said in a trembling voice. "Is this the sleeve of Anna's dress?" He asked trembling, he was afraid of a positive answer. Even if he was not so used to show affection feelings to his daughter he loved her and cherished her.

The young woman examinated the sleeve, her face turned to pale. Her shiny brown eyes were full of bitter tears soon she lifeless whispered "Yes."

That was the moment when all the sky fell in Bron's head. The loosing of a child was painful and cruel. He was shadowed by the fear of his daughter being dragfed away by some bandits, tortured, raped and killed or sold for a good amount of money. But he hoped she ran away with a man. This think made him sleep a bit at night. But now,his fears become true. He felt like he was losing his minds, but he kept siting there and stare at the piece of material from Leah's hands. His world broken into pieces and he remainded alone in the shadow of fear and madness terrorised by the fact that he failed as a father in protecting his child.

Soon that wave of frustration and fear reached Rathma and stroke him like a thunder. He was now opened to this horrible, horrible fears that every parent feels at a moment in life. The ancient walked in their direction and was surprised by the desperate Bron, who throw himself at his feet.

"Please God of Death and Life! Help me find my child! I implore you!" The nephalem was moved by his action by tried to remain cold.

"I will help you in the search for her, but I need a safe place for me and my compa..."

"I'll give you anything but please, help me. "

"We will." Rathma answered in a more human voice.

"Who is this?" Uldyssian asked pointing at Lyndon. He was curious about this man's fate who looked like his when his life was messed up by Rathma's mom.

"He's a scoundrel. He tried to kill the lunatic poet in the inn but we stopped him and now we'll kill him for his crime and other crimes." Capitan Romford answered while he was placing Lyndon in a cage.

"What crimes?"

"A farmer said he stole a precious relic from him, slept with his daughter. In the village I heard he slept with his daughter and his wife." Capitan said nonchalant and he watched at the man.

"So what's the priblem my friend. They wanted a piece of a yound man so I gave them what they wan..."

"You are disgusting! " Romford cut him off and closed the cage.

Uldyssian left them being disgusted by the situation, he had the impression he was speaking with his ancestor Lilith.

The farmer headed towards the woman who fainted. She was still unconscious so he woken her ul using his magic.

6

After all the mess was sorted, Uldyssian sat in his room at the inn. He was unhappy because he had to share the room with Rathma. He didn't know what to beleive about him but, he still hold his guard on.

The door opened wirh a loud creak, in the room entered Rathma with a blul of soup.

"Here. Eat this vegetables soup, it's hot and it will prevent you from catching a cold. " Rathma said in a more parental way that surprised Uldyssian.

"They cooked it for us? " He asked and took the boul from Rathma's hands.

"Not them, I did. You spent a lot of time in cold water and you need to stay healthy in order to keep improving with your magic." Rathma explained and sat next to Uldyssian in the bed.

"You can cook? And what are you talking about?" Uldyssian asked astonished by the tone of information gived by the ancient.

"Yes I can cook. And, in order to be efective in magic you need to keep a balance in your physical body and spirit. None of them can work without the other."

With a bit of dread Uldyssian tasted thw soup and realized it was really good and tasty. He wasn't expecting Rathma to cook, or to do it so good. He never realized when he ate the soup but he felt more warm and calm after eating it. He made himself confortable under the blanket and observed the ancient who ate his soup in silence. He turned his back to Rathma and tried to sleep.

Rathma was happy with this small room. In his mind it was better than nothing, even if he had to share the bed with Uldyssian. He was grateful he didn't slept in the cold autumn night. When he finished, he took the bould wased them and put them into the kitchen because he felt like a guest in the inn because Bron insisted he'd not pay.

He rushed upstairs and he took of his boots and cloak, the ild man Deckard Cain was nice and gave him some books to read but, he had no idea how he'll read this new language. He could speak it cut he had no idea how to write it, so the books became useless.


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now entering into the dark and sadistic universe of the Sanctuary.

Rathma was trying to sleep but, even if his bones were aching and his head would be dazzling he could not find the peace to sleep. He inhaled and turned on the side, in that moment his body entered into a trance and he finnaly felt calm.

But, this rised many worries for the ancient because he was numb, he hardly could move his legs through the blanket. Rathma opened his eyes and through a blurry fog he saw a woman face watching him. He smiled at her because he knew her well, she was his consort. She always smiled to him and tried to emanate positivity around her, even if her parents left huge scars on her. She just left the past in the past and lived the present.

"Linarian!" He heard his name called from her voice. Rathma couldn't beleive he remembered her voice. It was like she was again here with him, like all he lived was just a dream and he woke up again and lived his past life.

"Linarian!" She called again, whispering near his ear. It sent shivers through his spine and amplified the numbness from his body. It gave him a wierd sensation he took it as something mysterious and erotic. He just relaxed his body and forgot about the feeling of being in a possible danger.

Rathma opened his eyes again only to see nothing just darkness, endless darkness that was blaker than usual.

Then, a smell of rotten flesh invaded the room filling the man with disgust and queasiness.

But, in the next moment the smell disappeared. Rathma started to doubt the fact that he was awake. He inhaled again but there was no smell of rotten flesh, that discovery filled him with questions. He couldn't sense any presence or entity here, he tried so many ways and spells to try to conjure it but, the room was full of silence.

Outside an oul started to scream, a sign that something bad is coming.

Rathna tried to calm himself he stretched out as musch as his soles were out of the warm blanket. In the moment when the cold air of the room met his warm soles the numbness from his body dissappeared but soon started to take hold again of his body. The nephalem entered in a fatigue state beeing awake but too lazy to move his body.

"Linarian!" He heard her call his name again this time more close to him and more soft. The shiver that went throughhis spine was cold and his blood started to boil, soon after the third calling, Rathma felt a woman hand caressing his body. From the back of the head to his hip, the movement was slow and passionate it just kept repeating again and again. The nephalem broke himself from that state and analysed the the touching, it was burning like the melted wak. Something was unusual because no human could give so much temptation even if she was one of the prettiest or skilled in the art of seduction from thethe world.

The nephalem realized it was a demoness, a strong one. She distracted him to the state that he could not remember a curse. Rathma inhaled turning on his back and his eyes largely opened, his breath stopped for some minutes that seemed like hours.

Some hands placed on his face while a hard thong stood on his chest. It was indeed a demon, a strong one but Rathma could not identify her.

He was full of dread when he realized he could not defend himself because his body was numb. This realisation made his blood run cold but his heart was beating like a wild animal in his chest.

He tried to call for Uldyssian but his mouth could not form words he was dead but alive at the same time with a sex demon or soul devouer on his chest.

He stabilized his breaths because his chest was aching at every breath. The fear and pain got him and hold him tight, like a cat what cathces a mouse.

A high pitched laugh filled Rathma's ears, he directly watched the entity. A woman with pale skin, milky white eyes but she was dead. Rathma had no idea what she was exactly, she was a risen dead possessed by a sex demon, a succubus maybe. The strange fact was that demons don't possess corpses they like their puppets to be fresh and alive.

Her thin hands kept strangling Rathma who was sweaty and cold like a corpse. He tried to move his body but he was again numb.

He could never imagine that his death would be one so pathetic.

He started to breathe faster, even if it meant to broke his ribs, he had to wake Uldyssian. The numbness from his body was still there and it slowly spread through his whole body not just hands, legs and mouth.

"You took my stars from me!" Rathma heard the accusing voice of his wife through the laugh of the corpse. He was just numb and crazed by fear and pain, as the air grew less he kept trying to move and escape from his prison - body.

It was like a nightmare that no one should ever experience, he closed his eyes as he inhaled harder he heard a rib cracking. Or it was his imagination because his body was still numb.

" Give them back to me! " The crying voice of his wife brought the disperatation to him. He was helpless this happening transported him back in his childhood when his parents had all power and control over him, Rathma being an extention of themselves. He, he just kept fighting even if it became hard to achieve a success.

The sudden rain of feelings get the necromancer by surprise, he could no longer control his emotions and he just lost the control of his mind.

As the time went by, the voice of the corpse started to turn into the one so well known by him, the voice that brought the bitter taste of the past back into his soul. It was Lilith's laugh that echoed his decaying mind.

The blood run cold into Rathma's numb body, he was disgusted by his mother action, first trying to seduce him, that lewd action made him reject his blood and mother harder than ever. He knew she hated him, but, he had no idea that she could kill him without a tear.

Rathma forced himself to look at her, his body started to tremble and loose temperature. She had no emotion over her face, not even anger or hate. She had just a stupid empty smile over her beautiful face.

"W...why mother!?" He managed to spoke through his mind. He was scared and brought again at the state of 'the little scared boy who can't fight his fear of the dark'. But Lilith didn't answered she kept strangling Rathma with her trembling hands. She tensed and agitated, killing her own son was harder than she imahiimagined. He meant nothing to her from the moment of his betrayal. The moment when the son turned against mother and chose to make his own path, ignoring the words of the one who gave birth to him, it broke her heart into pieces. She saw the fear and pain into his eyes, her agitation grew and she was ready to succumb. She sighed and looked somewhere else.

"I am your blood child! I...You are like Mephisto!" His words cut through her like a sword through flesh. She screamed furious and slapped her son over his face.

Lilith started to loose her control and this situation seemed to be harder and harder. Rathma kept repeating his words until she would leave him alone or kill him.

Lilith became distracted by her son's nerve and gumption. He was like his father. Stepping over the woman who gave him life and fed him from her breast, keeping him warm and asleep even when Inarius made huge scenes. He was ungrateful and ignorant at all she had done for him.

"You...you shouldn't have been born!" Lilith shouted feeling very anxious, the fear of the past clutching her like a fish in a net.

"Tell... me... somethin I don't know!" Rathma said much to her nerve. She slapped him again and started to cry, then she violently grabbed his hair. Rising her son's head she hit it on the bedside.

But to her surprise he didn't cried like when he was a kid. He showed her the brightest smile as he rolled his eyes the mother feelings from her soul took over her. She just stopped and cleared her face from tears. She saw her son staying unmovedand remembered the moment when he was born.

He was so tiny and cute. She always wandered how a creature like her could gave birth to something so helpless and innocent. She watched him as he lied under her, he looked again like in the moment when he was born: helpless, red, sweaty and confused. Lilith raised a hand to caress his purple face, when she touched it her heart stopped. His skin felt like at the moment of their first meeting, a river of feelings kept running through her body as she remedied all this broken, cracked moment covered by the blanket of time.

But, again her hate for what he had done made her to get back to her senses. In that moment the mother from her died again in the front of her ego, she roared clearing her face.

She forced herself to come to her senses and she ripped his robe trying to break his ribs. But from Rathma's gut evaded a more like demonic, frightening roar.

It woke up the dazzled sleeping farmer who jumped scared. He watched at the scene with wide opened eyes. Even if didn't wanted, he imagined something unholy and sinful going on between them. Until he saw that Lilith was trying to kill her own son it just make Uldyssian's heart sink.

Lilith was again filled with anger, she raised her palms pushing on his chest trying to break it. But she had no idea that her moment of weakness freed her son from the spell.

She raged as she cut his chest with her claw the feeling of being the one who can decide the fate of a weak one was amazing, it filled her with endless power.

Rathma murmured something, a spell that weakened her power and filled her with dread. She felt like she fell from the Mount Areat. The sensation was once again like the one when Mephisto would chain her on a stone and cut her skin with thin blades.

She screamed as she vanished into the air leaving behind her host.

Acting from pure terror Rathma finnaly found a weapon, on the table near the bed and without hesitation, he took it and cut creatures mouth. A horrible rage escaped from it's dead mouth as she spittle blood over the nephalem. He pushed his force once again and he stuck the knife into her back. The wretched mother vomited blood and fell over Rathma.

The silence fell over the tensed room, where only Rathma's hard breaths were heard. He realized it was over but, he could not control his fear and panic. Once he was a emotionless man and now, now he was again the helpless child that avoided into the shadows of his broken soul. He burst into tears as the panic left his mind and the fear of being killed by his own mother entered his soul.

Uldyssian stood awake watching Rathma who, at first seemed to laugh but the farmer realized he was crying. He saw Rathma in the most miserable moments of his life, when he was helpless and succumbed to his fears.

A feeling of mercy started to invade Uldyssian and he felt pity for the first nephalem.

He just watched Rathma as he rotated in the bed with the stinky dead creature into his arms. He rotated until he fell on the floor, in that moment the farmer realized he was broken and the one he saw now wasn't Rathma. He was some piece of the nephalem covered into shadows, by him and now, awaken by the fear of death.

Uldyssian wakled over Rathma and placed a hand on his sholder, he wished to say something motivational but he had no words for that. Rathma trembled and jumped from the dead female he seemed to say something, but Uldyssian could not understand a word.

"Rathma...It's gone...No need to fea..." But he was shocked by Rathma's sudden change. He was again emotionless and he kept trembling like a wet dog but, he wasn't crying. The farmer was amazed by his sudden change, but he remained silent.

Rathma took the corpse and got out of the room without saying a word, Uldyssian opened the window and tried to clear the blood from the floor. He finished quickly and closed the window. Now, the room was filled with fresh air. Restless he tried again to sleep remembering that Rathma was a solitary individual and he didn't needed help.

6

The plain was washed by the milky white rays of the full moon. The aur was chill and the ruins of the Old Tristram were looking like a cemetery of existence. The owls screamed piercing the silence of the night. One of them sat on the roof of Adria's hut. It started to scream and sing it's ominous song.

Some humans silhouettes contoured into the lone plain. The wore long robes and had half of their faces covered with long rags. Their blades shone into the night and their bodies moved without fear through the darkness that avoided so many dangers.

One of them took a female corpse and dragged it to Adria's hut. The cadaver looked like a maiden in her teenage years. She was mercilessly butchered and the torture left so many words to be said after her death. She was pierced until no blood could be found in her body.

The cultists placed her in the middle of a circle drawing sigils and magical signs of her rotting flesh, because the skin was abraded. Soon, an incantation began their voices sang and the voices united until they sounded like one voice. A wave of rotten flesh smell was extending as the air grew less. Some spiders gathered to fist from the corpse the cultists light some candls around the corpse and sang.

A dark shadow raised from the eart and blew out the candles, it started to circle around and finally it possessed one of the cultists.

He screamed in a animalic was as the demon took over. The others just watched very pleased.

"Welcome our mistress, our lady Maghda! We made a blood shed in your name our unholy lady." One of them said kneeling in front of the possessed cultist.

The other one did the same.

"I want you to rise a new cult in my name, let the humans know that the power of the Burning Hels is never stopped. " The cultist spoke with a woman voice blood pouring out of his mouth, eyes and nose, making him grotesque.

"Yes our unholy lady. Your word is our command! " They both said at the same time and kissed his hands.

"Very well!" That were the only words said and after a long moment of silence, the screames of agony and pain invaded the silence. The man was burning alive, he turned into a torch from nothing. As the flesh was consumed by the red flames of Hell the sacrifice remained the same. The man died from his wounds and fell onto the unholy altar burning together with the dead female. A sweet smell of decay invaded the air spreading the scent of terror into the silent night.

The cultists took the bones and the candles leaving behind just the ash and the gruesome murder.

6

At the gate, Rathma met a group of men armed and he felt the dread from their bones. He recognised just two of them: the captain and the inn keeper.

All of them leaned their heads when they saw him, to show him respect.

"What are you doing out here you majesty?" Said one of the guards with a polite tone.

"Don't call me like that! I have a name, please use it." Rathma said as he put down the corpse. "I am here to burburn this cadaver because I found it on the streets and it attacked me. " Panic ran through their veins as they saw the corpse.

"Dylan, Joe you remain here and search for other corpses into the city!" Rumford ordered and he placed his cap on his head.

"But we wanted to help with the search for Anna." One of the man complained crossing his hands.

"I can help with it. You just do as the captain told you." Rathma's cold voice declared in a low tone. As a soft breeze touched the sweaty face of the nephalem he showed a encouraging look at the men.

"But..." Bron babbled and Rathma interrupted him.

"I want to help, because I fell that here is something more deep and sinister than a ran away. " Rathma murmured to Bron and burned the corpse.

All of the men nodded and said nothing to the strange god.

Rumford closed the gated of the town. It were too old and rusty and they left behind a cracking sound that sent shivers through the air.

"Master..." Said one of the men but Rathma watched him annoyed. "Rathma... Why are you willing to help?" He said with dread as he examined his question.

"Because as I said, something is unholy into these lands and I fear the worst."

The time went by and the night turned into morning as they reached the town of Old Tristram. The sky was filled with red rays that looked like blood.

Rathma was now the leader of the group because of his ability to sense the life and death into the air.

Everyone started to appreciate his help and no longer fear him. In the down of the road, they found a cart. The horses were eaten by the risen dead, only their tails or bones reamin in the plain shed with blood. A shiver ran through Rathma's spine and he knew how they died. They were attacked by the corpses that scared the horses and made them slams a tree. Then the corpses devoured the helpless people. Rathma jumped in the cart and searched for some clue or something he felt a weak presence here but it was slowly disappearing.

He found a shoe of a young woman with a small sole. Searching through the things if this people made his skin crawl but he was sure there was not just a man, a woman and five sons, there was a daughter.

"Look captain! They were merchants." One of the man pointed some broken bags and the spread flour that soaked in the mud and blood.

The observation was cut by the scream of a man who pointed trembling at the corpse of the father who was beheaded.

He found a beautiful hat decorated with red roses but this seemed too big for the head of a young woman. He found a piece of a silk sleeve soaked in blood and a piece of a corset near the cart. When he was ready to show this discovery to the other men a vision stroke him.

A scared girl just tries to ran away from the rusen dead but, she was caught by two men with long red robes. She was screaming for help but one of them covered her mouth with his sleeve. Another one just take her hat and throw it away breaking some of her hair.

"Rathma! Rathma we found the rest of the family and they are all dead. " Rumford said with disappointment in his voice. He broke Rathma from hi vision with his interruption.

"She was just a child." Grief was present into Rathma's voice.

"What? " Rumford was confused by his argumargument.

Rathma showed to him the hat and the small doll soaked in the mud. Rumford was sad to hear that but, the deatg became part of his life.

"I fell something in that direction." Rathma pointed in Old Tristram's direction.


	6. Al'Diabalos

After killing some risen dead and other monsters in their way to reach the source of eveil, as Rathma called it.

Allen one of Rumford's men, doubted a bit that this will help them find a way to stop this madness that was constantly eating their sanity. He always said they need to kill and hunt down every monster they find in their way so the killings would stop.

He was not an adept of studying and making plans, or following some fancy sketch about a sure victory. In his mind, he thought this search for answers a stupid thing.

But, all of his friends had other point of view.

They entered in the ruins of the cursed town Tristram, a cold shiver ran through his body as he smelled the stench of foul air.

Allen placed his hand on his forehead trying to avoid, somehow, the feelings that were too overwhelming for him. He never imagined that simply putting his foot on the earth of this cursed place would sent a million of shivers through his spine.

Closing his eyes he said to himself "I am a warrior, not a kid."

He followed with his eyes the pale strange man that was the God of Death, and the first man on this earth.

He was not sure if he could believe all this stories, when he heard them from his grandmother, but now he was in front of the naked truth.

Quiet the pale tall man, watched with a sorrowful face the ruins of Tristram, holding his dagger up. He drew some symbols in the dusty cold air and walked in the direction of the waypoint. Looking very confused he then turned to his comrades.

"What is that? I've never seen a thing like that before." He pointed at the waypont with his dagger.

He was true, in all his existence he never saw a stone or artefact like this one. If he recalled correctly he saw one like this in New Tristram too.

"It is a waypoint." Rumford answered quickly searching for monsters of risen dead with his eyes.

"It is a fast way to travel around the world. You just sit on it and think about the destination and that's it. " Explained a young man who was playing with his beard.

"I see." Murmured Rathma, thinking about this new invention of the new world. That meant the nephalem were never reborn and people, invented with the help of magic some way to travel around the world.

It was very innovative and Rathma was happy for the fact that they could still use magic in good ways not just for pacts with demons and such things.

"If you wish my lord, I can tell you more about this." The man said in a persuasive voice while he followed the god. Rathma opened the gates that led to Adria's hut. The black stench of magic came from there, he was too sure of that.

6

Uldyssian watched silent the beautiful girl who was named Leah. He never felt so strongly attracted to someone else than Lilith. He erased this memories from his mind and stayed concentrated at the pretty girl who was watching over the wounded. She was an inspiration not just for him, but,for each member of this town.

A women started to throw out so Leah get back, leaving her some space, but, as she did so, she just hit a bucked. Uldyssian was a step in front of her, so with his powers he made the bucked levitate preventing it from falling and making a mess inside the cellar.

"Thank you!" Leah replied with a smile as she watched at the farmer. A smile that melted away all his worries and sadness.

"Your welcome!" He replied this on the nicest tone he could ever tell, smiling back at the ginger head. Closing his eyes for a moment he could imaginate her and him alone, only seen by each other.

"Uldyssian?" Her calling made him come back to his senses and look in her dark brown eyes, full of sparkles that hypnotised him to watch just at her.

"Why did you spared Lindon?" Leah asked curious and sat near him on the old truck.

"Because I believe in second chance, people can change themselves in better if they are initiated by a good person. And I saw power within him. "

"You remind of one of the gods from the stories that uncle Deckard used to tell me when I was a child. " Leah said very nostalgic while she watched into his eyes. "Please don't tell me it is Rathma?" He said with a hint of frustration in his voice, because Rathma was calm and wise he could see that. But his wise mind got him into too much introspection and thinking, preventing him from acting on time. He was still disgusted by this man.

"No. No. No." Leah said laughing. "Uncle rarely spoke about him. He was very sure that calling his name out loud will bring sickness to the one who did so." Leah explained still laughing. Her checks had a soft tent of pink, she blushed from so much laughing or she had emotions because she was so close to Uldyssian.

"The people believe this?" He asked amused still trying to catch his breath. He could never imagine Rathma beeing woken up from a deep sleep, by some people who called his name out loud and, in anger he sent some curses to them. This superstition was hilarious.

6

Lindon was alone in the inn room, where this good man, Uldyssian left him. He was so lucky to get away from this huge amount of mad people who wanted to kill him for sleeping with a virgin, beating an idiot and trying to steal some whine. It was ridiculous, he was just trying to live his life as he wanted it to be. This idiots indoctrinated by traditions and shits like that, they could never understand the beauty of life.

He still had the relic with him and could make good money from selling it. The poor fools kept this jewellery in their house like a beautiful piece of art, when in fact this had very much value.

He just discovered an amazing scythe under the bed, it was very well crafted and was made from ivory, it will bring him a huge amount of money.

But, he was really tired and wanted to sleep, glad he had found this fool who bet with all the crazed villagers on his own honor, for saving him, was a great sign that someone up there loves him.

He placed his head on the pillow, while he threw away his dirty boots in the small room, he covered himself with the blanket. It was a full day for him, and he needed to sleep because tomorrow his adventure continues.

Later, he was woken up by someone who entered in the room, lazy he opened his eyes as he touched the cold sinister handle of the scythe.

"It's me Uldyssian you no need to worry." As the man said that, Uldyssian left the scythe handle, relaxing again.

He moaned angered as he turned on his side he was in great pain, because, one of these peasants hit him in his hip with the handle of a spade. As Lindon rolled into the bed, Uldyssian observed some red lines on his back, he was canned.

This actions left him cold, the farmer taught that this barbaric actions must be stopped and replaced with some gentle ones. He was not for torturing people just for amusement.

Uldyssian used his celestial power and healed the thief, much of his surprise it worked and now the scoundrel won't feel a thing.

"Bloody heavens I am healed!" He screamed and jumped out of the bed. It was a miracle, now that he discovered his lucky charm, that being the naive farmer he had to use his power in his own advantage.

"Thank you my friend! Now that I am healed we must travel away and make our own path. Now to pay you for your kind heart, I will follow you everywhere you go. We need to go to Westmarch they have so many jewelleries and..."

"Enough of this! You must follow me and become a better person because I've promised I'll make you like this. Plus your company seems better than Rathma's. " The farmer said in a autoritare voice and watched on the window.

"Uldyssian! Sir Uldyssian!" The voice of the poet called his name desperate. The farmer got out and saw his face pale like a corpse, he looked like he saw a demon. His hair was wet from sweat and the clothes were dirty.

"You... You must come with me! Us and Rathma discovered something horrible in the Old Tristram. "

" Raphael calm down and tell me what happened. " Uldyssian spoke in his calm usual tone he almost made the crazed poet to feel better.

"We've found a sacrifice. The... the cultists are near. " He said quickly as he leant over the door's hold.

"Lindon you must come with me!" Uldyssian ordered as he took his dagger and his vest from the room.

"Why? The God is there with them so he must know what he does..."

"LINDON!"

"Fine, fine I'll go. But just because I know how much you need me." He added proud of himself even of he did just stupid things.

"All right. We'll use the waypoint to the Old Tristram. " Raphael said as he rushed to get out of the inn followed by the two men.

6

In the ruins of this old town, Uldyssian smelled the stench of demons and corpses that lingered around. It was blood chilling.

They headed at the northern part of the town. The huge trees were sending cold shivers through his spine making him feel unsafe. The fog started to rise from the splashy earth it was a frightening peisage.

"I don't care about this ruined town must we step through it?" Lindon asked hoping he'll make Uldyssian turn back but, he was so serious about it.

Near a cottage they saw one of the militia men vomiting, the others were scattered around the trees holding them as support.

"What happened? "Uldyssian asked very disturbed by what he saw.

"We've found of the the cultists rituals and and..." The man lost his words and started vomiting again.

"Let's go in the cellar and you'll see for yourself. " Said the poet as he guided them into the cottage. Descending, Uldyssian heard Rathma's uncomfortable voice, that sent shivers through his spine.

"Capitan, this cultists are worshiping an ancient religion that places the demons as deities. They did this atrocity to summon one. " The captain nodded holding his hand to his nose and face. He was deeply moved by that, some people could do such horrible, horrible things. He jad tears in his eyes but, he had to hold them, there was no time for grieving.

"This is the girl who was missing at the cart. " Rathma said as he pointed at the tortured skinned girl.

"But...but she was just a child." Rumford said in a soft deep voice trying to hold his tears. It was madness if he would find the one who is responsible for this he would kill that bloody pig.

"Rathma, what's happening?" Uldyssian asked very terrified by what he saw.

"This girl was sacrificed for the summoning of a demon or the soul of the one who is trapped in hells." He explained watching the corpse.

Uldyssian approached feeling his heart pumping in his neck. This image would hunt him in his sleep but, he had to watch closer.

"And this big burned corpse, what could you tell me about it? "

"He was one of the cultists. The demon chose him as a host and as a payment for his coming into this world. "

Uldyssian watched closer the burned body and saw that on his neck there was a sign that survived the burning, it shone in a deep black tent it was the head of a demon, with his mouth large open revealing some long sharp teeth. Two long horns raised from it's head and from it's beard as blood or saliva fell from the terrifying mouth. The head had some weird signs on it's forehead, the eyes were just two deep orbs. And from side to side of the head, opened largely two bat wings.

"Rathma, come and see this?" Uldyssian spoke very intrigued by this sign.

" It, it is the sign of...of Al'Diabalos." Rathma whispered the name of the demon fearing that the calling of the name would make it come there. Rathma was in pure shock holding his hand on his heart trying to stop the intense heartbeats.

"Who?" Uldyssian asked a bit confused.

"Diablo." Rathma said and watched over the celling of the cellar, his blue-green-ish eyes could gather all the world within them. As he looked up he saw a dark shadow passing on the stony celling. "Dark magic lingers here. " He said in a low tone.

Rumford's sword fell from his hand a wave of pure terror pass through his weak body.

"What we shall do? " He asked terrified by this monstrous discovery.

"We fight!" Murmured Uldyssian as he raised. He was not the type of the man who will sit idly by watching the whole world burning around him.

Finnaly Rathma raised and drawing some symbols in the air, ashe burned the corpses an ominous feeling pass through his body. He then started to say something in his weird language. He knew that was not the ending and many more had to come in their way.

The men from outside started to scream, it was bad.

"Oh what now?" Lindon said while he was pointing to Uldyssian to go there and investigate.

Rathma already teleported up leaving the tree of them alone in the dark cellar.

Rumford and Uldyssian climbed up to see what was going on, Lindon remainded there watching for something of value down there. As he walked into the vast underground chamber he discovered a book and some old rusty jewelleries, that was his lucky day. As he turned around he saw out of the corner of his eyes a shadow passing through the room. He started to ran some pages from the book falling down.

Outside the risen dead started to attack the poor men who were caught off guard.

Uldyssian conjured a lighting that struck two of the zombies leaving behind just a disgusting smell. He them, took his blade and started to cut through the mindless corpses, an electric shock passed through the rotten bodies of the monsters killing the quickly. A wave of fire formed around the farmer who now was out of the touches of this monsters.

Rumford and other men were violently and bravery cutting through the bodies of the risen dead, when a corpse was trying to bite Captain's back of the neck, Uldyssian saw Rathma who raised up levitating some centimetres, then, out of nowhere his soul broke from his body and with the long white hands it reached the corpse and threw it into the river. When it was finished, his soul came back to his body like nothing happened. Uldyssian was shocked he never imagined something so amazing and frightening at the same time.

He watched over the battle ground now colored in red, two of the men were eaten alive while the others were alive but scared to death.

"We need to turn back and make a plan." Rumford said watching over the men who were shaking and trembling.

"I don't sense the essence of the missing girl in here. " Rathma added while he cleaned the blade of his dagger in the bed cloth from the hut.

"Maybe in the lands." Said Uldyssian and placed a hand over Rumford's shoulder.


	7. Dogs

Walking down the muddy streets of New Tristram, Rathma discovered that within the lone, depressing looking of the town there is always a ray of hope and joy.

Watching at the kids who were playing in the mud with one another, without arguing made him realize that, as far as you don't put your ego on the first place, you'll be happy. He smiled with sadnes, when he saw their mothers how try to convince or force them to get inside and eat something.

Everything was in vain, the kids wanted just to play like it was their last time.

6

Waking up in the middle of the morning, Rathma watched around him. His wife was sleeping, wierd, she was always up before him. That was strange, but, he kept it for himself.

He was surprised by the odd silence, something wasn't right there.

He watched on the window and saw a bright blue sky in front if him. The nice blue tent of the sky, give him a good energy to mobilise and do something different. Something outdoors that could give him more satisfaction than the hard studies.

The magic of summer.

He just got dressed in some thin clothes, silent as a whisper he get out in the kitchen what was a living room and a guest room at the same time.

But, the empty atmosphere of the house was suffocating for him, so he decided to get out in the garden. Where he saw his kids peacefully playing with clay.

A soft, warm breeze hit him in the face like a revelation, he had to leave his kids play alone. He realized that his presence could break their nice game.

They looked so careless and caught in their game so he decided to sit there some moments just to admire them. This admiring made him realize that he had to make everything in his power to keep them away from the curse of Inarius's growing madness what made him and the other nephalem pay a high price for their rebellious acts of defiance against his person. So Inarius said.

Quickly Rathma banished all this bad thoughts, this memories made him fell more bad than good. The day was too beautiful for sorrow brought by grudge. He headed to the vegetables garden, not sure why but he wanted to stay out in this beautiful part of the day. He watched the tomatoes, they were a bit drowned by the rain that kept four days, all he could do was to find dry soil and put it in the balks.

"Dad, dad, dad!" The voices of his children held some concern in them. It was something unusual, he left them playing maybe they got scared by a snake or something similar. "I am in the vegetables garden." He answered and headed to them. Running, the kids held in their tiny, dirty hand a small cat. The poor thing was injured and had some fur from the back legs abraded, the long black tail was cut and the right eye was closed, maybe it was missing.

"Where did you found the cat?" Rathma asked moved by the sadistic ways of torture that made the poor animal look so sinister. "In the blueberry bushes, dad." His first son, Anibus answered looking very sad at the poor cat who was meowing. Rathma took very gently the cat from his children's arms and hold it in his palms, placing it on a grass piece he looked closer at the wounds. He was disgusted by anyone who did it, it was cruel, sick this actions showed that this person had no heart. The cat started to meow historical as Rathma touched the wounds from it's legs. The faces of his kids were terrified and shocked by all the pain this little cat had to endure. "Anibus bring me some clean bandages and you Luna bring me some geranium leafs." Rathma said to his children who quickly went to bring the supplies that could save the life of the kitty. Whispering his healing spell, Rathma took away the pain and infection from the sick body of the little scared animal what was meowing under his palm.

It was a wander that the cat survived that far.

The kids cane with all they needed to bring, a little bit too much, but they moved faster. With the geranium leaf, Rathma covered the wound and placed the bondage over it.

"Dad, why are you covering it with leafs?" Anibus asked confused. His blue eyes watched carefully his dad's action like he wanted to learn from it. "Because, when I'll remove the bandages the leaf will make it less painfully." Rathma answered still covering the wounds.

Now the cat looked more alive but, it was dirty so Rathma with the help of his children cleaned the poor animal.

Later, they made a small bed for the cat a wood box with a small pillow and some old fabrics. Even if it was simple, the children and their dad were proud of it.

"Look Luna the cat likes milk!" Anibus exclaimed happy looking very close at the cat.

"Yeah."

"Thanks dad!" Both of them said at the same time. Warm big smiles covering their small bright faces.

"No need to thanks children. We did a good thing and that's all that matters. Keep that in mind, to do a small good is bigger that to ignore something or someone." Rathma told very serious to his kids who seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"Good morning!" Helgrotha said still asleep, yawning. " Where did you found this cat?" Still confused by her discovery, Helgrotha looked at the purring cat.

6

This sweet memories came to him like bees at a pretty flower but, his soul was not pretty, it was like a dark cave. Filled with many feelings and ideas that he told to himself before he was going to sleep.

"Rathma, I searched for you in the whole town!" Uldyssian said breathing harder. "I rented tree horses for us to travel faster. " Uldyssian explained to Rathma who looked like he was now coming into his senses.

But, they could not go right then into the searching for Anna because of the pride and arrogance of Lyndon and Uldyssian. They wanted to have Leah on the horse with one of them. In the moment when they were arguing, Finnaly Leah asked for a horse and togheter they started to get far into the large infected lands. Her decision saved the day.

Lyndon was trying to compliment Leah, that made Uldyssian angry and he almost attacked the scoundrel.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! "Rathma shout scaring Leah and making the horses nervous. "This girl is not a prize! So don't fight for her like she's the last piece of bread!" Leah left her head fall, ashamed by what her presence lead to, she tried to go away but, the think that her only friend needs her forced her to stay.

Uldyssian watched Rathma in the most miserable way and Lyndon was annoyed by this man's gumption.

"How do you know she's still a girl? She can be a woman. Have you...?" Lyndon asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Rathma's reply was brutal, like the roar of a hungry wolf who is ready to devour it's prey. The Ancient was disgusted by this filthy man who dragged thousends of sins with him. He wasn't touched so easely by any word adressed to him for a milenia, he was just cold and calm untill now, when this pachydermatous bad immitation of a man asked him about such shamefull things. Rathma started to think about this whole situation when a cold shiver fell from his head to his toes, it really made him forget about all this drama. Something wasn't right here he knew it, the feeling from his gut told him that he had to be prepared.

"Why so angry! I was trying to make a conversation and know you better. By the way my name is Lyndon. "

"No you didn't! Why do you travel with us?" Rathma replied disgusted by his attitude and behaviour. He was just thinking how Uldyssian considered this ipocrit a trusting individual, he was a thief, a man without honor.

"Your friend invited me, you forgot?" He said moking Rathma. The face Lyndon made, made Rathma sigh and look away.

They walked alongside an abandoned farm, Uldyssian suspecting it was Rumford's.

Rathma felt just foul magic and demonic stench in the air he suspected this kidnappings were more than human traffickers, forced prostitution or canibalism. He was just bitter, how he could waste so much time with all this charade he needed to act faster and move more relevant. It was the life of many women in this filthy situation, he had to be carefull and calculate their every step.

He kept all his grim thaughts for himself, not wishing to disturb the spirits more than they were. He remembered he saw Anna's father crying last night into the darkness. Rathma knew very well the bitterness of losing a child, this memory made him hold his breath for a second. He wanted to wipe away that saddness and grief that disturbed the whole town, taking with it not just the girl but all town's feeling if safety and happiness.

The farm was just a ruin of it's former glory, a broken shealter who is now avoiding rats, misery and death. The perfect place where the dark and twisted side of the human mind returns to life manifesting into existence, breaking into small pieces the peacefull monotony of fate.

Uldyssian started to feel distracted and he really missed the farm and his brother. A nostalgic dream made him wounder into the fields of his immagination where he was safe and sound along side his little brother. He wished his brother to be with him, he had nothing more to do than prey for his safery. But he beleived in no gods. Closing his eyes he said under his breath "Take care of you Mendeln, I'll come home soon!" 

Lyndon became very nice to her, he helped her with anything. He helped her to calm her horse or to sit better and fight the wierd feeling that made her feel unsafe while riding.

It was nice untill he revealed his true intentions. "No! Take your hand off my leg!" Leah said and slapped Lyndon. This made Rathma roll his eyes in frustration, he was tired of all this bizzare romance seduction triangle.

All of them started to eat what Leah have placed in a bag for them, except for Uldyssian who contiued to be absent and stare miserably at the cloudy sky.

"Uldyssian! Won't you eat with us?" Leah asked while she threw away a foul part of an apple.

He just ignored them and remained caught in his reveric dream. He was at farm, caring for the animals enjoing his peacefull life. He wanted back this precious moments when he sat around the fire with his brother and Achilios talking about stupid silly things and laughing by the stupidity of others sharing some wine made by the brothers. It was the pride of Uldyssian to make the best wine from all villige. He learned how to make this drink from his fathed who was in love with the wine, beer and other alcoholic drinks.

Everything became harder and harder for Uldysian, he wanted just some time to stop and just think clearly about what he had to do next. The last situations of his life made him make some bad decisions that screwed his life so bad. He could not turn back and act like it was nothing. In that moment all he wanted was just an advice, he was lost in all this destructive storm he's life had become. Without wanting, Rathma read in his mind, Uldyssian's life crisis hit him like a cold breeze. All Rathma could do was to sent a healing spell to Uldyssian and prey for his soul. He knew the farmed was in rage with him because he was the son of Lilith, but, he could not understand that he dispiced his own mother for all she did.

Lyndon looked at Rathma and he could say that he was envoius of this man's perfect features. He had a perfect face shape, it was clean and shaved his hair was pure black, this man had it long. He wished long arms like he's so he could embrace many women at once or just beat people easely. Leah was amazed by the unique color of his eyes, blue was predominant but soft tents of grey were visible and some green was there too. The fact that his hair was black made his eyes even more visible and remarkable, she wished such eyes. Rathma was annoyed by all their amazement at himself, he felt bad for being in the spotlight, it made him feel unconfortable and remembered him of hiw father. When he looked at them directly in their eyes, they just froze and looked at their food.

"Where are you from?" Leah asked grabbing a piece of meat and biteing from it.

"I am from the jungles of Kheijistan. " Rathma answered and started to eat some eggplant salad.

"You must be one of these necromancers my uncle told me about!" Leah exclamed pointing at him. She was excited that someone who knew magic was alongside them, maybe he could teach her how to control her own magic.

Rathma's face showed nothing, he was tring to figure out what she was talking about. What were these necromancer and what they did.

"Neceomancer?" He asked curious, looking at her. Lyndon was eating with hunger, devouring the chicken meat he found in Leah's bag.

"Uncle Deckard told me they are a group of magicians who work with the forces of the dead and bring back people to life in their service. They were formed by a nephalem, a human with fantastic powers, in fact the first human, for defending the humanity from the forces of heaven and hell who are constanly trying to invade and enslave us."Rathma was speechless. His legacy remained thousends of years later, he never expected the Sanctuary to last so many years. He was glad and amazed by this discovery, Trag'oul was right when he told him that making a group of people devoted to the Balance will set things right.

"Yes. "

"What is your mission?" She asken geting closer to him.

Lyndon started to pay antention to them, he looked uneasy when he heard what this man was doing.

"Mentaining the Balance at every cost." He said in a serious tone that sent shivers down Lyndon's spine. He looked away then started to eat again.

"Are you in your group interdicted to flesh pleasure?" Lyndon asked very curious. Maybe he had a conpetition to Leah. And by all his money he was a great enemy in this. His body was perfect he was misterious and well behaved every female would fall for him very easy.

"No. We are not restricted to marry and have children."

Uldyssian came back at his senses and joined the others. He heard them talking about marriage and remainded silent to hear their opinions.

"I sense something foul in the air, something that seems dark and twisted in nature. We should follow this stentch maybe it can offer us more clues about the missing girls. " Uldissyan said having Rathma's attention, Leah looked worried and scared she held her vest tight on her tiny body. The truth was sad but she needed to confront it.


End file.
